Operation FUTURE
by LadyLarkson
Summary: Basically, I took the original episode, Operation F.U.T.U.R.E., and changed it by adding in the main characters. It's basically just a one shot. Which you can read in the author's note below. R&R!


In the past, the world was different. The world back then was full of life, equality, and most importantly, boys. Nowadays, due to the evil Madame Margaret, there aren't anymore boys on Earth. Under Earth however . . . .

-Boy's HQ-

"Boys! Reverse the trajectory or else it's not going to shoot straight!" I yelled. How will this organization be able to function without me? For as long as I or any of us can remember, girls have taken over the world above, forcing us boys to take shelter below ground. "This is so demeaning," commented Hoagie, "we are forced to scavenge around for food while the girls up there enjoy their daily shipments of crumpets and tiny finger sandwiches for their stupid tea parties. It isn't right!"

"I know, Hoagie. I know. But we're already trying to change that. So let's get back to work, eh?" I replied.

"I guess your right, Nigel," Hoagie replied as he returned to work on the new gun we were developing. I walked to my room, casually greeting my fellow comrades along the way. I leaned back in my chair and propped up my feet on my desk. I allowed my head to hang back slowly. It's been one hell of a year. Madame Margaret has been zapping boys left and right, taking them prisoner in the "dungeon". We've already lost 2 whole sectors to her evil schemes. If she keeps on reducing our numbers like this, how in the world will we be able to overthrow her with such a such a small group? These questions swirled in my throbbing head as I tried to relax. As you can tell, relaxing doesn't work out so well.

"Uh . . . sir?" interrupted a guard as I heard a knock on my door.

"Yes? Come in," I ordered.

"Sir, we have a . . . actually you have a . . ." he stuttered.

"Spit it out, for bloody sake!" I yelled.

"Guests," he quickly finished.

"Well, send them in already!" I exclaimed.

"I can't . . ., "he said, stuttering again.

"And why in the bloody hell they be sent in? Does he have a problem of picking up his feet and walking?"

"Because it's not a 'him', sir," he replied. I paused for a moment. Well if it's not a "him" then what in the world is it? Suddenly I jumped from my seat. "Let's go," I ordered.

". . . . ," he began.

"Now!" I yelled.

"Yes sir!" he saluted to me and marched out the door. I followed him with confused thoughts. Why are girls at BND?

- BND interrogation room –

I sat down on the cold metal chair. It was such a weird change due to the fact that the girls' chairs are all padded with fluffy pillows with lace around the edges. "Comfortable, GIRLIE?" asked the boy warden.

"Actually . . . do you, perchance, have a lace pillow I could sit on? I mean this chair is so," I replied. I saw Abby give me a look but I just shrugged. "Don't care," he interrupted.

"Well then why did you ask?" I asked.

"Just shut up, GIRL. You'll meet our leader soon enough," he yelled.

"Well then . . ." I was about to retort something about his rudeness until Abby stopped me. "Girl, will you please?" she said, not even finishing her sentence.

"I was just trying to be NICE, Abby!" I retorted.

"Well you can't do that here. We're in boy territory now. Niceness . . . is unheard of here," she informed me.

"Well, DUH! If it was, I'd have a lacey pillow under my tushy right now!" I retorted. I heard her huff loudly. I smiled and swung my feet. I heard the buzzer on the other side of the wall, signaling a new arrival. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Look! I think that's him!" I exclaimed loudly. A rolling of chairs was soon heard and I could see the boy behind the glass get up and personally open the door. "Well, let's get this started now shall we?" commented the new arrival.

"Yes sir!" saluted everyone in the room behind the glass. I was right, this is the leader. "Boys, allow me in," he ordered. The padded wardens outside, opened the door and held it open for him to come in. "Now just let me do all the talking, ok?" informed Abby.

"But . . ." I began.

"Kuki . . ." she warned.

"Oh all right . . ." I conceded and sat back in my chair. He strolled over to the other side of the table and loomed over us . "What's the story, Numbuh 2?" he asked aloud.

The speaker came to life and a voice came on. "Uh . . . well, we caught this . . . GIRL trying to sneak into sector 2. She has us semi-convinced, but we caught her using the Rainbow Monkey tactic." Hoagie said through the speaker.

"Remind me to take back what I said to Numbuh 42 when I said taking those rainbow monkeys was a waste of time," he replied. He leaned forward and looked straight at me. "So . . . what's the story with you? GIRL . . .," he held out the last word like it was broccoli or something. "We're here to help," Abby said firmly. This guy wasn't going to scare me. "Help? Yeah . . . right," he said sarcastically, "Now, I'm going to ask you just once. Why are you REALLY here?"

"We said we're here to help! Can't you boys LISTEN?" I exclaimed. Abby shot me a look, but I ignored it. Boys are deaf, aren't they? "This is the BOYS next door. Why would YOU want to help US?"

"Because boys and girls are supposed to work together!" I replied loudly. I received another look from Abby.

"What are you talking about ya cruddy girl?" said a loud voice from the intercom.

"Calm down, Numbuh 4," ordered Nigel.

"Listen, we want to help you guys. The world up there ain't so good the way it is today. Now I've heard about you guys and I think with our help, we can take down Madame Margaret for good," replied Abby.

"Why?" asked Nigel.

"Because that's how it should be," stated Abby coolly. I nodded my head quickly in agreement. Nigel seemed to ponder about the thought for a moment. Finally he spoke.

- and the rest you can watch on Operation F.U.T.U.R.E. ;) -

(**A/N:** Ok, hi! Uh . . . well this is the first time I'm writing a story for this side of fanfiction and KND has always been one of my all time favorite shows. . . . so . . . here it is! This is based on one of my favorite KND episodes, **Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E.** The plot is taken from there I just added the main characters into it. **I'm not really going to keep it going **since the ending will pretty much be the same. Unless you REALLY think I should. So **REVIEW** please!)


End file.
